Le temps des Fleurs
by Huddy-and-Delena
Summary: Depuis la fin de la guerre, et contrairement à ses amis qui profitent de leurs vacances loin de l'Angleterre, Hermione Granger décide de travailler dans le Londres moldu, et parmi toutes les sorciers qu'elle connait elle va tomber sur un certain blondinet qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru croiser à cet endroit là. OS Dramione.


Bonsoir, voici un One Shoot Dramione que j'avais commencée à écrire il y a plus de deux ans durant les vacances d'été, malheureusement avec la reprise de la fac et des cours je n'avais pas eut l'occasion de la terminer.

Il y a quelques semaines lorsque j'ai de nouveau ressenti l'envie d'écrire je suis retombée sur cette ébauche et je me suis dit qu'avant de commencer un autre écrit je me devais de terminer celui-ci.

Pour des raisons personnelles j'ai choisi de retoucher à minima ce que j'avais rédigé il y a deux ans (soit environ 90% du texte) et de juste compléter les deux paragraphes que je n'avais pas fini, je m'excuse donc d'avance si parfois le style peut vous paraitre un peu bizarre.

Bref j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** HP et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris juste pour le plaisir.

* * *

Le temps des fleurs

\- Et voilà pour vous madame ! En vous remerciant et passez une bonne fin de journée !

Hermione souffla un grand coup, elle venait de servir son énième client de la journée. Passé le vingtième son cerveau arrêtait en générale inconsciemment de les compter. Elle s'assit derrière la caisse et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre qui indiquait tout juste 17h00. Plus que deux heures et elle pourrait enfin rentrer chez elle. Plus que deux longues heures et elle serait enfin en week-end. A elle la tranquillité de son chez elle, le confort de son lit et pardessus tout, ses nouveaux livres tout fraichement arrivés le matin même. Oh oui, Hermione était plus qu'impatiente de terminer sa journée.

\- Hermione, tu veux bien aller m'emballer la commande pour madame Mills, sa soeur va passer la prendre d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

\- Oui pas de problème je m'en occupe tout de suite

La sorcière récupéra alors l'orchidée mauve qui reposait dans un coin du magasin et se rendit dans l'atelier où elle sorti le matériel nécessaire à l'emballage.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ses mains réalisaient désormais presque toutes seules l'emballage. Pourtant elle se souvenait qu'au départ ça n'avait pas été du tout cuit. Elle en avait gaspillé du papier d'emballage avant de pouvoir obtenir un résultat présentable et dont elle avait pu être fière. Mais cela faisait aujourd'hui un peu plus d'un mois qu'Hermione travaillait chez Mme Ladefle, et elle commençait à maitriser pas mal de techniques.

En effet, après la bataille de Poudlard et la chute de Voldemort, Harry Ron et elle même avaient été largement récompensé pour service rendu à la société magique. Mais une fois les quelques jours suivant la chute du mage noir, écoulés, l'euphorie de la victoire a fini par retomber et Hermione c'était vite retrouvé quelque peu perdu. L'élève studieuse et responsable qu'elle était avant la guerre avait vite refait à nouveau surface et elle s'était renseignée auprès de ses professeurs sur ce qui allait se passer concernant ses études. Elle avait appris qu'elle et toute sa promotion, pourraient retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine pour passer leurs ASPIC. Cela l'avait toute suite rassuré, mais il restait un problème majeur : qu'allait elle faire en attendant ? Harry avait rapidement décidé de partir en vacances loin de l'Angleterre avec Ginny, et elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher ils avaient tous les deux largement mérité un peu de calme et de bonheur. Ron quand à lui avait profité de sa notoriété récente qui lui avait value d'être invité à un stage d'été, très prisé, de Quidditch en Russie. Il avait bien évidement accepter sans hésité. Quant à ses parents ils étaient surement très loin et sans aucun souvenir d'elle.

Elle avait donc choisis de retourner chez elle et de chercher du travail. Cela lui permettrait à la fois de se faire un peu d'argent pour l'année à venir et en même temps de se changer les idées loin du monde magique. Elle pensa alors très directement à Mme Ladefle, qui était une ancienne amie de sa mère chez qui elle allait souvent donner un coup de main quand elle était enfant. La vielle femme avait immédiatement accepter, non sans lui demandé où était passé ses parents ces derniers temps, mais Hermione avait rapidement éludé en évoquant un voyage autour du monde qu'ils rêvaient de faire depuis longtemps. Voilà donc comment Hermione Granger s'était retrouvé en plein mois de Juillet dans le Londres moldu, à déposer une orchidée magnifiquement présentée dans la voiture de la soeur de Mme Mills.

\- Tout c'est bien passé Hermione ?

\- Oui, Madame Mills vous remercie d'avoir réservé la plante. C'était exactement ce que sa soeur recherchait

\- C'est normal voyons

\- Oui c'est exactement ce que je lui est dis Mme Ladefle

\- Hermione ma petite, je voudrais que tu accompagnes Sylvia pour livrer les centres de tables et les bouquets qui ont été commandés pour l'inauguration du nouveau restaurant Artinel, donc si tu veux prendre une pause avant n'hésites pas. Vous partez dans une vingtaine de minutes.

\- D'accord ! Merci !

* * *

Hermione venait de déposer le dernier bouquet à l'arrière du camion, elle referma le coffre avant de s'assoir coté passager.

\- Tout est dans le coffre, on peut y aller Sylvia !

\- C'est parti alors ! Au fait tu as vu comme madame Ladefle c'est habillée aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui elle était très élégante

\- Ca change de d'habitude !

\- Sylvia !

\- Ba quoi Hermione c'est vrai ! Madame Ladefle à 45 ans et d'habitude elle fait ses 50ans, voir même plus, mais là elle faisait presque la trentaine.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tort cette fois ci. Elle reprit.

\- Elle doit avoir quelque chose de prévu

\- Oui d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit son mari rentre aujourd'hui et il l'invite à dîner dans son restaurant favori pour leur anniversaire de mariage.

\- Ah c'est super !

\- Oui enfin j'espère que se ne sera pas dans le même restaurant que celui ou Jake veux m'emmener ce soir, car c'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais je la vois suffisamment dans la semaine

\- Oui ça se comprend. Prépare toi à tourner je crois que c'est le prochain embranchement à gauche !

\- A vos ordres mademoiselle je sais tout !

Je t'ai déjà demandé d'éviter ce surnom Sy

\- Ba quoi ça te va bien

\- Sylvia..

\- Okay

Sylvia gara avec précaution le camion dans l'allée en face du restaurant, puis elle accompagna Hermione à l'arrière pour vérifier que la commande n'avait pas été endommagée durant le voyage. Hermione observa un instant la devanture du restaurant. On pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un restaurant plutôt classe mais qui ne se voulait pas pour autant trop prétentieux. Les murs étaient pour la plupart en bois lissé, et on pouvait apercevoir à travers la baie vitrée du fond une belle estrade au centre de la pièce. L'entrée quant à elle faisait penser à celle des bistrots américains.

\- Whaou ils n'ont pas fait semblant ! C'est vraiment pas mal, il faudra que je demande à Jake de m'y emmener un de ces quatre.

\- Le pauvre tu vas finir par l'épuiser Sy à le trainer partout tous les week-end ! Mais oui je dois avouer que ça donne envie.

\- Bon, trêves de bavardage Hermione ! Plus vite on aura finis notre installation et plus vite on pourra rentrer, donc je vais aller demander à la patronne où on doit déposer les fleurs et je reviens. Surveille que le camion ne gène pas et sors deux ou trois cartons si tu peux.

\- Okay Sy

Alors que sa collègue pénétra dans l'enceinte du restaurant Hermione commença à vider le camion, déposant devant le hall d'entée les cartons contenant les bouquets et les centres de tables. Lorsqu'elle eut déplacée plus de la moitié du chargement Sylvia revint vers elle lui signalant qu'elle allait commencer à tout installer à l'intérieur. La jeune sorcière continua alors de lui apporter le reste des cartons.

Elle avait presque finis lorsqu'elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Sous le coup du choc elle perdit l'équilibre et les deux cartons qu'elle transportait tombèrent à ses pieds, se brisant en mille morceaux.

Oh non c'est pas vrai !

Par Merlin ! Mais vous ne pouviez pas faire attention !

Non mais vous plaisantez ? C'est vous qui m'avez foncé dessus et vous avez…

GRANGER ?!

MALFOY ?!

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?!

Ce que je fais là ?

Oui ce que tu fais là ?!

Je travailles vois tu ! Chez une fleuriste ! Et j'étais sensé livrer ces compositions mais tu viens de tout déchiqueter et à cause de toi ma patronne ne va vraiment pas être contente ! Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ! C'est plutôt a moi de te demander ce que tu fais là ? Toi le grand sang pur en plein Londres moldu ?

Elle avait débité tout ça à une telle vitesse qu'elle en était presque essoufflée.

Malfoy esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait pas changé. Enfin, si son caractère semblait être toujours le même, physiquement elle était différente de la Granger qu'il connaissait à Poudlard. Pendant son petit speach, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la détailler du regard. Elle portait un short en jean gris avec un petit top vert, tandis que ses cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Granger était aussi jolie. Enfin il faut dire qu'avec les tenues qu'elle revêtait à Poudlard et les préjugés qu'il avait à l'époque c'était logique qu'il ne s'en soit pas aperçu. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la jeune sorcière

Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Malfoy ?

Ce qui me fait rire Granger c'est toi, et tes petites manies de miss je sais-tout, ça m'avait presque manqué !

Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Et répond à ma question d'abord ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Malfoy ?

Je donne un coup de main !

Tu… tu quoi ?

Je donne un coup de main Granger ! Whaou j'ai réussi à te clouer le bec, je savais bien que j'y arriverai un jour ! Si on m'avait dis qu'il faudrait que j'aille chez les moldus pour ça, je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

Hermione réprima un petit rire ce qui n'échappa pas au sorcier

Maintenant je te fais rire Granger ?

Non, c'est juste que te rencontrer dans le Londres moldu c'est déjà surprenant mais que tu me répondes que tu es là pour aider ça relève limite du surnaturel, j'ai cru rêver un instant mais non c'est bien toi ta dernière phrase c'est du Malfoy tout craché !

Très drôle Grangie ! Je disais donc avant que tu ne m'interrompes avec tes bêtises que j'aidais Zabini. Comme tu le sais après la guerre ma mère, moi même et pas mal d'élèves de Serpentard avons été innocentés mais l'on s'est vite aperçu que l'on était quand même mal vu dans la société magique. Et c'est la que Blaise a eut, ce qu'il appelle sa « super bonne idée ».

Sa super bonne idée ?

Travailler chez les moldus pendant les vacances d'été

Hermione resta bouche bé. Malfoy travailler chez les moldus c'était déjà quelque chose mais le reconnaître ouvertement en plus il n'y a pas à dire la guerre l'avait bien changé à lui aussi.

Je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai fait cette tête là quand il me l'a annoncé !

La jeune sorcière ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Oh oui elle s'imaginait bien la tête qu'il avait pu faire, et elle aurait donner tous ses galions pour pouvoir voir ça à dire vrai.

Je veux bien te croire ! Et donc tu travailles ?

Oui, enfin je donne un coup de main à Blaise, c'est lui qui se tape tout le sale boulot la plus part du temps, mais parfois, dans de rares cas comme aujourd'hui je l'aide un peu.

Et qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Toujours aussi curieuse à ce que je vois ! Ca dépends là j'étais censé installer la sono mais… c'est pas ta collègue qui revient?

Elle se retourna dans la direction indiquée et vit en effet Sylvia en train de passer la porte d'entrer. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait oublié jusque là : l'état dans lequel étaient les dernières compositions.

Oh non ! Les compositions… je suis fichu…

Hermione paniqua. Qu'allait elle dire à sa patronne, elle venait de gâcher une commande vraiment importante.

A coté d'elle Drago esquissa un petit sourire. Il se surprit à penser qu'elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle paniquait de la sorte. Elle fronçait les sourcils et se mordait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. La voir dans cet état le renvoyait quelques années auparavant lorsque les périodes d'examens approchaient ou que quelque chose l'inquiétait. A l'époque il s'amusait de la voir stresser de la sorte et il aurait pris un malin plaisir à la faire paniquer encore plus, cependant il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais à cet instant précis il voulait juste l'aider. Il lança donc un « Reparo » discret mais efficace sur le tas de verres et de plantes qui gisait à coté d'eux.

Hermione tu as mis où les derniers cartons ? Tu ne les as pas encore sortis ?

Hum Sy… il faut que je te dise…

Drago l'interrompit.

Non pas que je veuille vous dire comment faire votre travail mademoiselle, mais il me semble que les cartons dont vous parlez sont déjà à l'intérieur dans le hall que vous venez de traverser, il ne vous reste plus qu'à les installer!

Non j'ai regar… oh oui… effectivement… je…zut… euh vous êtes ?

Malfoy, Drago Malfoy, un camarade de classe d'Hermione.

Oh…enchanté. Bon je vous laisse discuter je vais finir l'installation et encaisser Mme Pelletier et je reviens !

Ca marche Sy

Sylvia disparu dans le bâtiment laissant les deux jeunes sorciers à nouveau seuls.

Elle est mignonne ta copine Granger et faut dire qu'elle à une bonne influence sur toi, ce style te vas définitivement mieux que les tenues de Poudlard !

C'est parque certaines tenues ne sont pas faites pour être portées à l'école Malfoy ! Chose que certaines ont du mal à comprendre je te l'accorde ! Quant à Silvia, elle a un copain alors ne pense même pas à…

Tu veux bien arrêter là ton discours Granger c'était un compliment !

Oh !

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Depuis quand Malfoy lui faisait-il des compliments. Et surtout depuis quand cela la faisait-elle rougir. Elle se souvient de s'être moqué mentalement, et à de nombreuses reprises, de toutes les filles qui se vantaient d'attirer l'attention du blond à Poudlard. Certes elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne le trouvait pas beau elle aussi. Mais c'était aussi un petit con prétentieux qui passait son temps à insulter les nés-moldu. Alors pourquoi rougissait elle maintenant? Peut être parce qu'il paraissait différent ? Inconsciemment son regard se dériva sur le jeune homme. Ses cheveux étaient moins disciplinés qu'auparavant, il portait un délicat polo bleu clair qui mettait en valeur ses magnifiques yeux bleus gris, ainsi qu'un jean noir. C'était bizarre de le voir habiller ainsi, autrement qu'avec les traditionnelles tenues sorcières. Par Merlin, elle le trouvait presque sexy.

De son coté Malfoy s'amusa du gène qui s'était emparé de la jeune fille et ne loupas pas le regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui.

Sinon Granger quand tu auras finis de m'admirer, tu pourras songer à me remercier.

A te quoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te remercier de m'avoir fait un compliment j'espère ?! J'hallucine, toutes les filles de Poudlard qui se pavanaient devant tes beaux yeux te sont vraiment montées à la tête Malfoy !

Relaxe Grangie ! Je parlais de me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la mise tout à l'heure, tu sais, avec tes cartons ! Mais ravis de savoir que tu n'es pas insensible à mes « beaux » yeux !

Hermione senti le rouge lui monter aux joues pour la deuxième fois en moins de 5 minutes. La jeune sorcière se maudissait intérieurement.

Arrête Hermione qu'est ce qui te prend enfin ? Et Arrête de le mater de la sorte. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne au plus vite. Elle se sentait ridicule.

Oh pour ça.. oui je te remercie. Enfin même si dans les faits comme c'est toi qui les as renversées ce n'est que le juste retour des choses.

C'est une façon de voir les choses c'est vrai, néanmoins ce n'est pas celle que j'aurais choisi

On se demande bien pourquoi

Ils rirent tous les deux à cette dernière phrase et échangèrent un bref sourire, avant que la jeune sorcière n'aperçoive sa collègue revenir vers eux.

Bon voilà Sylvia qui revient je vais devoir retourner travailler

« Travailler » les moldus que j'ai croisé n'ont que ce mot là à la bouche à croire qu'ils ne savent pas s'amuser !

Mais les moldus savent s'amuser Malfoy c'est juste que si tu passais plus de temps dans le Londres moldus hors de tes « horaires » de travail, si on peut appeler ça des horaires de travail, tu le saurais.

Sur cette dernière phrase la jeune sorcière se dirigea vers sa collègue à qui elle tendis les clefs du véhicule, puis elle jeta un dernier regard à Malfoy. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main, geste qu'elle lui rendit expressément accompagné d'un sourire avant de monter dans le camion.

Ils reprirent alors tous les deux les cours bien différents de leurs journées mais avec une idée commune en tête : ils avaient tous deux apprécié cette conversation bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé.

* * *

Hermione venait de terminer de se changer dans l'arrière boutique, et alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la rencontre inattendue qu'elle venait de vivre et à la conversation qui avait suivie. Jamais elle aurait cru avoir une conversation presque aussi normale avec Malfoy. C'est vrai si elle racontait sa journée à Harry et Ron, ils l'enverraient directement à St Mangouste. D'ailleurs cela lui rappelait que ce week-end elle ne devait pas oublier de répondre à Harry et Ginny. La veille, elle avait reçu un hibou de leur part dans lequel ils lui racontaient leur périple en Autriche. Mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait à faire elle en avait complètement oublié de leur répondre.

Sortant de ses rêveries, elle récupéra ses clefs et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque madame Ladefle l'interpela

\- Hermione ma chérie j'aurais un petit service à te demander

\- Bien sûre, de quoi s'agit il ?

\- Je viens de recevoir un coup de téléphone de l'équipe d'Artinel, on nous invite à la soirée cocktail de l'inauguration de ce soir, cependant je ne peux pas y aller et ça m'embêterais de devoir décliner leur invitation est ce que ça te dérangerais d'y aller pour moi ?

\- Vous savez je ne suis pas forcément la bonne personne pour vous représenter… Je

\- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tu seras parfaite il suffit que tu fasses figure de présence et que tu profites de la soirée. C'est Sylvia qui m'a suggéré de te proposer, elle m'a dit que ça te ferrait du bien de sortir un peu.

A cette instant Hermione vit tous ses espoirs d'une soirée paisible avec un bon livre s'envoler et elle eut envie de maudire au plus haut point sa collègue et amie, enfin si elle pouvait appeler ça une amie. Elle voulait profiter de sa soirée avec son copain, voilà pourquoi elle avait suggéré cette idée à leur patronne, c'est tout. Oui elle aurait pu refuser et trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller mais Hermione restait Hermione et elle ne voulait pas décevoir la femme sans qui elle n'aurait pas pu travailler cet été là.

* * *

C'est comme ça qu'Hermione Granger se retrouva à 20h30 précise, perchée sur 15cm de talons, vêtue d'une robe bustier beige et doré, qui lui arrivait aux genoux devant et qui s'allongeait jusqu'à toucher le sol dernière, en train de siroter un cocktail maison de chez Artinel.

Deux cocktails et trois conversations soporifiques plus tard, la jeune sorcière commençait à s'ennuyer et songeait à trouver une excuse pour rentrer chez elle au plus vite. Elle sauta donc sur l'occasion lorsqu'elle aperçu de l'autre coté de la pièce la patronne à qui elles avaient livré les compositions florales l'après-midi même. Elle se dirigea vers elle, bien décidée à aller la remercier pour l'invitation, ainsi elle pourrait partir la conscience tranquille.

Madame Pelletier était une femme très distinguée, cela se voyait dans sa démarche et sa gestuelle qui étaient à la fois élégantes et naturelles, et la robe longue couleur saphir qu'elle portait mettait ses yeux bleus en valeurs. Hermione attendit qu'elle termine une conversation avec un homme politique avant de l'interpeller.

\- Mme Pelletier

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis Hermione de « Floravoce » je voulais vous remercier pour l'invitation, madame Ladefle s'excuse elle n'a pas pu venir.

\- Oh oui je me rappelle de vous. C'est très gentil de votre part de venir me remercier mais je ne crains que vous ne vous trompiez de personne.

\- Je ne comprends pas

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous aie invité

\- Oh… je suis confuse, pourriez m'indiquer qui nous as invité que je puisse le remercier ?

\- C'est l'un de nos musiciens, justement le voilà.

Hermione tourna alors la tête dans la direction que la propriétaire venait de lui indiquer et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçu Malfoy. Mais ce qui la perturba encore plus c'est qu'il se trouvait sur la scène un micro à la main, parlant avec Zabini qui se trouvait assis derrière une batterie et faisant tourner une baguette en bois entre ses doigts. La jeune sorcière ne savait plus quoi penser ni ce qui la perturbait le plus, le fait que visiblement ce soit Malfoy qui l'ait fait inviter où que ce dernier allait vraisemblablement pousser la chansonnette dans un bar Moldu. Depuis quand Malfoy chantait-il d'ailleurs ? Mais lorsque les premières notes résonnèrent dans la pièce et que la voix de Drago se fit entendre c'est une autre question qui surgit dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. Depuis quand chantait-il si bien ? Sa voix était douce et suave à la fois, elle était tout simplement captivante. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du propriétaire de cette voix, c'était comme si elle découvrait le serpentard sous un nouveau jour aujourd'hui c'était... étrange. Elle ne voyait plus le gamin borné, prétentieux et acerbe d'autrefois, elle voyait un jeune homme plus mature, que comme elle la guerre avait changé, et qui était beaucoup plus complexe et mystérieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Bon, prétentieux il l'était toujours, il suffisait de le voir à cet instant précis, il était bon et il le savait. Il lançait des clins d'oeil à tous les membres de la gente féminine. Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Hermione il esquissa un sourire victorieux, et elle eut même droit à son clin d'oeil. La jeune sorcière ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se trouva immédiatement ridicule de réagir ainsi, ce n'était qu'un clin d'oeil, il en avait fait a une grande partie de la salle, et puis c'était totalement illogique, c'était Malfoy. Il avait peut être changé mais surement pas de là à s'intéresser à une né-moldu. Mais quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, c'est comme s'ils l'avaient brulé. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. C'était peut être le contre coup de tous les événements de la journée, mais voir Malfoy chanter comme cela dans une salle rempli de moldus, et agir avec elle ainsi lui avait donné l'impression pour la première fois depuis 6 ans qu'ils appartenaient réellement au même monde.

Le concert dura un peu plus d'une heure, durant laquelle Hermione se laissa emporter par la musique sur la piste de danse. Elle laissait son corps suivre le rythme la musique, elle ne savait pas si c'était la coupe de champagne qu'elle avait bu, le fait que la musique et l'ambiance était super ou bien les récentes découvertes sur celui qu'elle détestait autrefois mais elle se sentait bien, elle souriait. Et depuis la scène un certain blondinet n'en perdait pas une miette.

Lorsque la dernière note du morceau final retenti, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé elle s'était vraiment amusé. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'été elle pouvait dire qu'elle réellement amusé autrement qu'à travers ces bouquins.

Malfoy remercia grandement son publique au nom du groupe, puis il se pencha vers son meilleur ami, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule en direction de la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière un peu surprise de le voir venir vers elle directement attrapa la main que Drago lui tendait et se laissa emmenée vers le bar.

\- Qu'est ce que tu bois Granger ?

\- Je veux bien un muscat

\- C'est que tu as bon gout en matière d'alcool qui l'aurait cru

\- Très drôle Malfoy. Tu sais il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas me concernant

\- J'ai cru voir ça

Il accentua sa dernière phrase d'un sourire aguicheur qui intrigua Hermione. Elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien faire référence. Oh non ! Il devait l'avoir regardé danser tout à l'heure. C'était forcément ça. D'un coté elle gênée autant qu'il était possible de l'être qu'il l'ai observé pendant qu'elle dansait, mais d'un autre coté elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle était flatté qu'il ait pris le temps de l'observer elle en particulier pendant qu'il performait. Elle senti le rouge lui monter aux joues pour la énième fois de la journée et s'empressa de changer de sujet.

\- Alors si je reprends tes propres mots, tu « aides » le groupe c'est ça ?

\- Oui je les aide. Reconnait que sans ma voix posée sur les mélodies le rendu du groupe serait moins bon.

\- Oui je te l'accorde. Je ne savais pas que tu chantais si bien d'ailleurs, enfin je ne savais pas que tu chantais tout cours.

\- Merci, disons que c'est l'un de mes petits secrets, il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi non plus ma chère Grangie.

\- Je pensais savoir ce que tu cachais derrière ce masque de prince des serpentards mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il y en avait autant. Je suis agréablement surprise et intrigué je l'avoue.

La jeune sorcière avait décidé de jouer franc jeu avec lui. Cela lui avait semblé plus judicieux car premièrement au vu ses réactions durant le concert elle aurait eut du mal a mentir en restant crédible, mais également car elle espérait secrètement que cela pousserait ce cher Drago à en faire de même. Elle reprit donc bien décidée à avoir une réponse à la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis déjà beaucoup trop longtemps à son gout.

\- Mais il y a une question importante qui demeure sans réponse

\- Et quelle est elle ?

\- Pourquoi m'as tu fait inviter ce soir ?

\- Je voulais voir de quoi tu avais l'air en robe, et j'avoue ne pas être déçu du résultat.

Il agrémenta sa dernière phrase d'un sourire et d'un regard appréciateur. Ce qui fit immédiatement piquer un fard à la jeune sorcière à qui il était destiné. Hermione se dit qu'elle allait finir par lancer un stupefix à ses propres joues si elles ne se décidaient pas à arrêter de rosir de la sorte, mais ne voulant pas perdre contenance, à la place elle poursuivit rapidement.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu t'es embêté à nous faire invité juste pour ça ? Et d'ailleurs comment tu pouvais être sure que je viendrais et que se ne serait pas ma patronne ou ma collègue ?

\- Bon d'accord j'avoue tout c'était pour que tu puisses admirer la grandeur de mon talent. C'est réussit non ? Et pour répondre à ta question c'est très simple j'ai entendu Mme Pelletier parler de l'anniversaire de mariage de ta patronne avec ta collègue et quand à cette dernière tu as mentionné qu'elle avait un copain j'ai donc supposé qu'elle avait mieux à faire un samedi soir.

Hermione resta bouche bé. Il était fort, très fort. Il n'était pas un serpentard pour rien. Le choixpeau avait aucune chance de se tromper avec lui. Mais la curiosité de la jeune sorcière repris vite le dessus sur ses rêveries et commençant à perdre patience elle repris le plus sérieusement possible

\- Malfoy arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit moi pourquoi m'as tu fait inviter ce soir ?

\- Je ..

\- Non Malfoy pas ce sourire tu va encore dire n'importe quoi ! Je veux une réponse claire ! Pourquoi ?

\- Ce que tu peux être chiante ! Pour m'excuser voilà pourquoi !

\- Pour t'excuser ?

\- Oui pour m'excuser auprès de toi par rapport a ce qui s'est passé

\- Tu veux dire pour toutes les moqueries et les insultes que tu as pris plaisir à me balancer ces 7 dernières années ? C'est très honorable de ta part Malfoy mais honnêtement un parchemin et un hibou auraient amplement suffit

Le jeune sorcier esquissa un sourire en pensant qu'elle était vraiment unique à essayer de tout analyser en permanence.

\- Non Granger je ne m'excuse pas pour ça. Te voir t'énerver et répondre à chacune de mes provocations avec tes aires de miss je-sais-tout, font parti des meilleurs souvenirs de notre scolarité donc non je ne risque pas de m'excuser pour ça ! Bon pour l'utilisation du terme « sang-de-bourbe » peut être à la rigueur, mais surement pas pour le reste.

\- Alors pourquoi Malfoy ?

\- Pour ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir….

\- Dans ce cas là je crois que tu t'ais trompé de personne c'est auprès de Voldemort que tu aurais du t'excuser de ne pas nous avoir dénoncé et non pas auprès de moi.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Granger ! C'est pas de ça que je parle ! Mais c'est pas possible tu es vraiment pas croyable ! Tu veux bien arrêter de me couper la parole toutes les trente secondes et me laisser terminer ! Moi qui croyais que j'allais pouvoir m'excuser rapidement et qu'ensuite on aurait pu profiter de la soirée pour voir « comment les moldus s'amusent » mais non j'avais oublié à qui j'avais affaire lorsque j'ai fait envoyer cette invitation !

Hermione se senti ridicule. Dans le fond, il avait raison. Quelques instants plus tôt elle se plaignait qu'il élude sans cesse sa question puis lorsqu'il s'était enfin décidé à parler elle ne faisait que l'interrompre. Elle décida donc de mettre sa fierté de coté et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

Je suis désolé…c'est juste… vas y je t'écoute!

Drago s'empressa donc de reprendre. D'abord parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle l'interrompe à nouveau mais également parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de présenter des excuses et qu'il voulait en finir au plus vite pour pouvoir revenir à une conversation où il se sentirait plus à son aise.

\- Je disais donc que si je t'avais fait venir c'est parce que lorsque l'on s'est vu tout à l'heure j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de m'excuser auprès de toi pour ce qui s'était passer au manoir lorsque Bellatrix s'en ai pris à toi… Je n'ai rien fait, alors que j'aurais pu… je l'ai laissé te torturer devant moi sans bouger… Alors certes on n'a jamais vraiment été ami tous les deux, même plutôt le contraire… En fait je pense qu'au début les idées que m'avait inculquer mon père m'ont conduis à m'opposer à toi et a te rejeter, mais aux fils des années c'est plus devenue une façon passer le temps et de te pousser à bout, qu'autre chose. J'adorais te voir t'énerver et monter sur tes grands chevaux à chacune de nos altercations. Enfin ce que je veux dire par là c'est que je n'ai jamais réellement souhaité que quelque chose d'aussi horrible t'arrive,… et que je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu ce jour là…

Il s'écoula une longue, très longue, minute durant laquelle Hermione tenta d'assimiler ce que Drago venait de lui dire, et de faire le lien avec ce qu'elle avait déjà pu constater, avant que ce dernier quelque peu mal à l'aise brise le silence.

\- C'est pas que je ne sois pas fière d'avoir réussi à te couper le sifflet deux fois dans la même journée, mais là, ça serait bien que tu dises quelque chose Granger.

\- Ta mère….

\- Hein ? quoi ma mère ?

\- La seule raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas bougé ce jour là c'est ta mère. Je t'ai vu Malfoy alors que je me faisais torture par cette folle et que je te suppliais du regard de m'aider, tu as failli le faire. J'ai vu ta main s'approcher de ta baguette, tu allais intervenir, puis tu as regardé ta mère, et tu as changé d'avis. Sur le coup c'est vrai que je n'ai pas compris, j'ai cru que tu agissais encore par lâcheté. Mais après lorsqu'on s'est échappé, lorsque j'ai eu le temps de repenser au soir où Dumbledore est mort et lorsque j'ai vu ta façon d'agir durant la bataille finale, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que si tu avais fait ça c'était pour une seule raison, pour protéger ta mère. Tu as certes, toujours été un sale gosse pourri gâté qui aimait croire au idées que son père lui avait inculquer car elle faisait de toi quelqu'un de supérieur et de respecté mais tu n'as jamais été un lâche ni un mangemort comme on le pensait. Sinon tu aurait choisi là facilité et tu aurais tué Dumbledore ce soir là, tu aurait pris plaisir à me voir souffrir sous les sorts de ta tante, et par dessus tout tu aurait accouru dans le camps Voldemort sans attendre. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait. Alors non Drago je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir protégé ta mère.

Drago. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait prononcer son prénom. Sur ses lèvres cela sonnait tellement mieux que Malfoy. Il restait sans voix. En l'espace de quelques secondes elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom et de décrire une version de lui même dont lui même avait réalisé l'existence, qu'il y a peu de temps. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Enfin c'était presque vrai. C'était vrai s'il négligeait la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait quelque chose qu'elle lui avait déjà soufflé plusieurs fois auparavant, mais qu'il n'avait jusque là pas été prêt à entendre. Mais désormais, il pouvait l'entendre et cela lui apparaissait presque comme une évidence. Il revoyait à vitesse rapide toutes ses altercations avec la jeune sorcière mais sous un nouveau jour. Cela l'effrayait de plus en plus. D'un coté il avait envie d'écouter cette voix intérieure mais en même temps il avait une furieuse envie de partir en courant. Et il était sur le point de le faire, mais c'est lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la jeune femme en face de lui commençait à s'impatienter et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour briser le silence, qu'il sut. Il sut que s'il n'agissait pas maintenant il allait encore une fois passer à coté de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Par le passé il avait trop souvent agit pour son père ou en pensant à ce que dirait son père, et c'était peut être plus simple au fond, mais aujourd'hui il fallait qu'il agisse pour lui et ce même si c'était beaucoup plus effrayant. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. C'est pourquoi, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'exprimer, il se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Leur baiser était passionné, c'était comme si ils étaient seul au monde, loin de tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. La jeune sorcière avait d'abord été surprise lorsqu'elle avait senti la bouche de Drago, contre la sienne, mais ses lèvres avaient rapidement, voire même instinctivement, décidées de répondre à celles de Drago. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, et à bout de souffle, ils finirent par se détacher lentement l'un de l'autre à contre coeur.

Hermione était toute chamboulée, elle n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir toutes ces émotions en embrassant Drago. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de la sorte, avec qui que se soit. Pour la première fois depuis la guerre elle se sentait vraiment vivante. Cependant son cerveau se remit rapidement en marche et elle demanda pourquoi Drago avait bien pu faire cela. Vu la conversation qu'ils avaient eut il y a quelques minutes elle se refusait de croire qu'il avait fait cela pour se moquer d'elle, il avait dépassé ce stade de méchanceté, elle le sentait. Mais cela ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Voyant qu'elle cogitait Drago décida d'interrompre ses pensées, avant qu'elle ne lui demande une explication. Explication qu'il connaissait désormais mais qu'il n'était certainement pas encore prêt à exprimer à voix haute.

\- On s'en va d'ici ?

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était déçue de l'entendre dire qu'il voulait s'en aller. Elle se refusait encore à se l'avouer mais elle avait aimé cette version de Malfoy qu'elle avait rencontrée aujourd'hui et elle voulait se sentir vivante encore un peu. Elle s'entendit alors prononcer presque sans le vouloir une phrase destinée à le retenir.

\- Tu ne voulais pas voir comment les moldus s'amuse ce soir ?

\- Si, mais on a tout le reste de l'été pour ça, pour l'instant je pensais plus à profiter à la façon sorcière en t'emmenant faire un tour de balais au dessus de Londres afin de voir combien de temps tu vas crier de panique avant de t'accrocher à moi.

Il accompagna sa dernière phrase de son fameux sourire à la Malfoy et sortit son balais du camion dans lequel il l'avait déposé avant le concert.

Pendant ce temps la jeune sorcière s'empressait déjà de protester qu'elle ne monterait jamais sur ce balai. Il jubilait intérieurement ça n'allait pas être facile, et au fond c'était surement ça qui lui plaisait, mais elle allait monter sur ce balais avec lui, et pas qu'une fois, foi de Malfoy. Il était bien décidé à enfin suivre sa fameuse voix intérieure et à faire ce qu'il voulait sans penser aux autres.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione essayait lui piquer son balais des mains et se lança dans un débat pour la convaincre de monter sur le dit balais. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'est le sourire qu'elle avait affiché quelques secondes auparavant lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces 7 petits mots « On a tout le reste de l'été ».

Elle allait peut être se sentir vivante plus longtemps que prévu en fin de compte.

Beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps.

Fin.

* * *

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?


End file.
